The Suit
by PaperFox19
Summary: Joey loves Yugi and Yugi loves Joey even his desires make him cute. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Fetish Dom/Sub Nude Solo

Pairing: Yugi/Joey

Do not read if you do not like

The Suit

Joey loves Yugi and Yugi loves Joey even his desires make him cute.

-x-

Joey didn't know what to say, coming out and telling Yugi he loved him was hard enough, but making excuses why they couldn't sleep together was getting harder and harder. He didn't want to hurt Yugi but at the same time he couldn't reveal his dirty little secret.

He hoped by at least satisfying Yugi would be enough to hold off his questions. Every kiss every moan he received from Yugi made him happy, he was happy to give the boy pleasure and his taste was delicious, he couldn't get enough.

After Yugi went to sleep Joey would grab his special item and hit the bathroom to satisfy his own need. He thought of Yugi as he pleasured himself though feared the reality Yugi would be disgusted by him. Joey rubbed his cock and moaned Yugi's name.

"Joey?" The lights came on in the bathroom and Joey gasped as he was caught red handed. Yugi blinked a second then again and rubbed his eyes. Joey was in a dog costume a full dog costume similar to the one Duke Devlin made him wear. Joey was rubbing his hard cock and now had a look a mix of embarrassment and shame, his arousal was pressing at the fabric of the suit.

"Yugi…I…" Ok now Yugi was curious. He pulled Joey into his room giving him a curious look. Joey couldn't look him in the eye.

"Alright Joey explain, no more stalling, no lies, just tell me." Yugi said sternly.

"Ok remember when I lost the bet with Duke and was forced to wear the dog costume." Yugi nodded. "Well when you saw me in it, I got kinda horny. That's how it started then there were the dreams, me wearing the costume and sucking your cock and you dominating me it got me so hard. I had lots of wet dreams about it, it was kinda embarrassing. I tried to focus on other desires and jerk off but found I couldn't get it up, so after awhile I broke down and bought a suit, after trying it on I got hard instantly I jerked off for the first time thinking about you. After that I found I could only get aroused while wearing the suit. Stroking my cock or massaging my sweet spot didn't get me hard unless I wear the suit." Joey looked up at Yugi expecting him to be disgusted or furious.

Yugi came up to him and Joey flinched. Yugi sighed. "Joey sometimes you can be a real idiot, but you make a cute puppy." Yugi said and patted Joey on the head. Joey blinked in surprise and Yugi kissed him.

"Oh Yugi I love you!" He pounced on Yugi and the two made out passionately. Joey ground his arousal against Yugi and Joey lost all control and came into his suit.

"I love you to Joey, but you know you had me worried I thought you didn't really love me." Yugi said sadness in his voice.

"What?! Oh Yug I never meant to make you feel that way. You're the only man I ever loved I was worried you'd hate me cause of this."

"Tell you what I'll punish you later, now let's go to bed." Yugi purred the word punish and it made Joey's cock ache.

"Yes sir!" Joey said happily and gave a lick to Yugi's cheek.

-x-

3 months later

The boys did a little research. Yugi was very accepting of Joey's desires and even helped modify Joey's suit. With a button flap over the crotch to give Yugi access to Joey's cock, and a butt flap so Yugi could take Joey.

Joey was on all fours his ass up high in the air. Yugi was behind him his cock lubed and and ready to fill his hungry hole. Joey's cock was out of the flap and Yugi had a firm grip on it. "Oh Kami Yug I'm so hard take me I need to cum with you inside me!"

"As my puppy wants." Yugi purred and in one thrust he buried his cock deep into Joey's willing body. Joey moaned as he was filled all at once. 'So good!'

Yugi started to move striking Joey's sweet spot with each thrust. "Yug oh fuck Yug!" Joey was drooling at the pleasure coursing through him.

"Cum for me Joey come for your master." Yugi moaned, Joey's cock pulsed and Joey threw his head back and cried out his release. Joey came soaking Yugi's bed sheets in cum. Joey's clenching heat brought Yugi over the edge and came deep into his puppy's body. Yugi pulled out and Joey cuddled up to him he licked Yugi's cheek and Yugi giggled. Yugi opened a box where they kept their toys and he stuffed Joey's ass with a plug and slipped a cock ring over Joey's cock and buttoned up his suit. Joey whimpered and Yugi kissed his forehead. "Love you Joey."

"Love you to Yug." Joey said happily and nuzzled his neck.

Joey loved Yugi so much and Yugi loved Joey, they shared in each other's desires and strengthened there bond.

End


End file.
